


Parties and Poetry

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Drabbles [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel and Cordelia couldn't be more different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Poetry" on the 100 Words community on Imzy: https://www.imzy.com/100words.
> 
> Also, I ship Angel/Cordelia a lot, so this drabble may have some slight shippy overtones to it.

They couldn’t be more different, and it’s not simply because she’s human and he’s a vampire.

She wears colorful clothes in the latest styles, while he has a consistent “black on black look.” She loves parties, while he prefers to read depressing French poetry in the dark. She tactlessly expresses every thought, while he quietly broods.

Little by little, she changes him. Clothes that aren’t always black, attempts at sociability, and more smiles (especially around her).

He changes her too. Genuine compassion emerges from behind her walls of sarcasm, though she still has a cutting wit.

They’re surprisingly good together.


End file.
